


“I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.”

by NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Series: Garashir Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Risa, They're both ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: After his breakup with Leeta, Julian finally works up the courage to confess his feelings to Garak.





	“I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.”

“Ah, doctor,” Garak greeted as Bashir entered his shop, turning away from the display he was adjusting. “Welcome back. How was your trip to Risa?”

A smile flickered across Bashir's face. “It was fine. Leeta and I broke up.”

“I'm sorry to hear that.” That wasn't entirely true. Part of Garak was sorry, if only because Bashir being in a relationship meant that it was harder for Garak to fool himself with the hope that one day the young man's affections would turn to him. But part of Garak, the part that couldn't help holding out hope, had been mentally picking apart this relationship, adding up countless reasons why it wasn't right for his young friend.

“It wasn't unexpected. That's why we went, after all,” Bashir explained as meandered closer. “Apparently traditional Bajoran breakups involve lots of meaningless sex.”

Garak smiled. Of course. That did explain why Bashir would work so hard to arrange a vacation with a girlfriend that he hardly seemed attached to. “I trust you enjoyed yourself then?”

“I enjoyed the sex,” Bashir answered with a shrug. “I feel…” He sighed, pausing in front of a rack of shirts. “We broke up because she was interested in someone else and decided to try for a relationship with him. Meanwhile I've been interested in someone else for ages, but I was too scared to do anything about it.” Bashir picked up the sleeve of a shirt, rubbing the material between his fingers. “It's ridiculous,” he muttered. “Brave Starfleet officer, worried about asking someone out.”

Garak swallowed around the lump in his throat. He hadn’t noticed Bashir’s attention focusing on anyone in particular, but whoever it was must be incredibly important for Bashir to be so nervous.

“My dear doctor, you can be quite charming when you put your mind to it. I’m sure the person in question will be quite receptive if you ask,” Garak said as he moved to work on a mannequin next to Bashir.

Bashir turned to him, an anxious expression twisting his features. “It’s… He was my first real friend on the station, and I would hate to lose that friendship if he didn’t feel the same way. Garak, I…” He hesitated, his hands nervously gripping and releasing his pantlegs. “I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you. I have feelings for you, Garak.”

Garak’s mouth fell open in shock. It couldn’t be possible. His dear Doctor Bashir was confessing that the person he was interested in was Garak himself.

“I-it’s fine if you don’t feel the same way, obviously,” Bashir stammered when Garak failed to respond. “I don’t want to stop being friends if you’re not interested-”

“Doctor,” Garak said slowly, stopping Bashir mid-ramble, “what are you saying?”

Bashir attempted a sheepish smile, but it came out closer to pained. “Nevermind. Forget I said anything. I’ll just go.” Bashir began to leave.

“Doctor!” Garak exclaimed, grabbing Bashir’s arm and keeping him from fleeing. Bashir looked at Garak, his eyes showing wary optimism. “Julian. Please, I…” Garak’s words were failing him, he’d have to use actions instead.

With his free hand, Garak cupped Bashir’s jaw. Bashir’s eyes fluttered closed as Garak slowly brought him in for a kiss. Bashir kissed back, wrapping his arms around Garak and bringing them somehow closer together.

“I feel the same way,” Garak said breathlessly.


End file.
